Casey Minuo
"Uh...well..." ― Casey '''Casey Minuo '''is a character in the lettuceverse. He is extremely timid and quiet, and hates the fact that he is a glitch human. After accidentally crippling his best friend when he was a kid, he vowed to never use his powers again, with most people not even knowing he was a glitch human. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Casey is short in stature, about 4 foot 8. He is also extremely thin. He has neatly kept brown hair,and wears a turtleneck sweater with a collared shirt sticking out from the turtleneck collar. He also wears a scarf over his neck, and tends to stretch it out when stressed. Personality Casey is an extremely complicated person, as he tries to put on a somewhat cheery demeanor when talking to people, but is held back by his extreme timidness and outright phobia of people. He talks very quietly, if he talks at all, and always seems to be scared of physical contact with people. In reality, when he was a kid he accidentally discovered his telekinesis and used it his friend not knowing what it was, he ended up paralyzing him for life, something he would never get over. He now has an extreme fear of his powers, and people due to not wanting to hurt them. He also has a serious case of self-loathing, and tends to make strong emotional attachments to people, which indirectly made it easy for Fulbright to mind control him in the lettuceverse. Although he doesn't show it often due to his shyness, he is an extremely smart person, judging by how he got a position at Lightbulb Labs. Background ARC 1: Lettuceverse Although Casey first appeared in ARC 23, his story starts before ARC 21. 4 months before ARC 23, he got accepted a job at Lightbulb labs and became Dr. Fulbright's personal assistant. Due to being an extremely dependent person, Fulbright easy gained his trust and bossed him around easily. He was mentioned a couple times by Fulbright in ARC 21. Prior to ARC 23, Fulbright injected him with the serum and he was mind-controlled easy. In ARC 23, Fulbright sent him out to kidnap Zack when Fulbright managed to locate him, so he couldn't spread his story anywhere else, and injected the serum into him as well. After that, He and Zack attacked the NGD base, with Casey being extremely powerful under Fulbright's control, but the 2 were eventually defeated and were snapped out of the mind control. Casey expressed extreme remorse for what he has done, and even suggested The NGD jail him for life so he couldn't hurt anyone else. However, he eventually agreed to staying in the base with Zack Abbibo until they got back on their feet. He appears again in ARC 24, and has a main role. He doesn't appear again until ARC 29, where he has a main role, and helped detach Beta from the New Syndicate base system. He appeared again in ARC 30, where he came back to the base after the tournament winner was announced and decided to leave the NGD to turn the now abandoned Lightbulb Labs into a Glitch Human Research Center with Zack. ARC 2 Abilities *Telekinesis: He can move things with mind. **He also has some other psychic powers, such as psychic energy shields, and Intuitive Aptitude. Paraphernalia *Scarf *Piece of chalk Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets